


The Naughty List

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: “Ah...so, you're saying you need things a little more...wet, around here?” Daichi asks, bucking his hips up under Suga suddenly and startling a laugh out of him before he can cover his face with his hands.“Oh my God,” he says, shaking his head.“Because I can help you with that.”“I'm sure you can. One of Santa’s traditional skills, right?”“Santa is for grown-ups too, Sugawara,” Daichi tells him sagely.--Suga just wants to get their dried-out Christmas tree taken down, but Daichi has other ideas.





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> For DaiSuga Day, 1/2/2018 ♡♡♡

“Don't forget the box for the star,” Suga calls to Daichi, who has finally admitted that their sad, browning tree needs to be taken down. He’s been digging around in their little storage closet for quite some time though, and Suga’s starting to wonder if he’s delaying on purpose. He thinks the tree still has a bit of life in it, a week after Christmas when it's clearly begging to be put out of its misery. Suga thinks it looks like kindling. “Dai?”

Daichi finally emerges with a broad smile, wearing a bright red Santa hat on his head. He has no boxes with him whatsoever.

“Well, hello, Mr. Claus,” Suga greets him evenly. “You're a little late, aren't you?”

“Early,” Daichi says, not even apologizing for entirely failing to retrieve the storage boxes for their ornaments. He sits down in the recliner across from Suga and pats his leg. “Why don't you come tell Santa what you want for Christmas?”

“I want my boyfriend to get this tree out of here before it becomes even more of a fire hazard.”

“Hmm...I don't know where your boyfriend is, but Santa's right here,” Daichi says with a cheeky grin, tipping down the fluffy brim of his hat. “You can come sit on my lap while you wait for him.”

“Oh, can I?” Suga says, trying not to smile and reward Daichi for his antics too early. He’s incorrigible when he's like this, but the reality is that Suga eats it right up, and his resolve to pretend he doesn't is very half-hearted. “Daichi, we really should—”

“Santa,” Daichi corrects. “Or Nick, if you'd like.”

Suga laughs, giving up and leaving his seat on the couch to straddle Daichi's legs.

“St. Nick, then...do you ask all the guys to come sit in your lap?” he asks, with a flick of the white puffball hanging from the Santa hat.

Daichi shakes his head, cheeks flushing adorably. He's such a dork.

“Have you lost weight?” Suga asks, running a hand down Daichi's chest and then swatting his trim stomach. “This isn't very reminiscent of a bowl full of jelly.”

“Ah...maybe. No one left me cookies here, you see. I’m probably a bit underfed,” Daichi says, looking pointedly at Suga.

“Hey! I _tried._ It's not my fault the timer stopped working.”

Daichi grins, fully aware that the scorched cookies on Christmas Eve were not a result of neglect, but of that goddamn cat-shaped timer Kuroo gave them last year. It rarely manages to do anything except look cute, and stop functioning approximately five minutes before it's supposed to go off. “Still smells a little burnt,” he says.

“That's the tree...it's so dry it's smoking.”

“Ah...so, you're saying you need things a little more...wet, around here?” Daichi asks, bucking his hips up under Suga suddenly and startling a laugh out of him before he can cover his face with his hands.

“Oh my God,” he says, shaking his head.

“Because I can help you with that.”

“I'm sure you can. One of Santa’s traditional skills, right?”

“Santa is for grown-ups too, Sugawara,” Daichi tells him sagely.

“Clearly,” Suga says, grinding his own hips down against the growing bulge in Daichi’s jeans. “Seems like you might need a little help yourself, hm?”

“Well...” Daichi says, blushing again. Possibly because after four years together, Suga’s flirting still does this to him. But potentially just because he’s overheating in this stupid hat, which is all the more reason for it to stay on. “Santa isn't opposed to receiving something every once in a while.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Suga tells him, pressing a kiss to his rosy cheek before slipping off his lap. “If our apartment goes up in flames while I'm blowing you, it's entirely your fault.”

“It’ll be okay,” Daichi says. “I’m probably flame-resistant. Up and down the chimney and all that.”

“You should stop talking now,” Suga tells him, pushing his knees farther apart and unzipping his jeans.

“But I—”

“Nope. Just sit there and look cute.”

Daichi smiles, clearly pleased that this whole hat thing is working out just how he hoped, and then he's distracted enough by Suga mouthing at his cock through his boxers that he lets go of the Santa jokes and just sinks a little lower in his chair.

Suga takes his time, soaking Daichi's underwear before he pulls it down and licks his bare skin. Then he slows it down even more, planting wet kisses all over Daichi’s shaft, nuzzling his balls, kitten-licking his slit. All the little things that make Daichi’s breathing get heavy and his muscles tense under Suga’s hands.

“I think I’m...sufficiently...wet,” he says, hips jerking a little when Suga’s teeth graze over him and more precum beads up, glistening on his cockhead before Suga laps it away. “Can you...Suga—”

Suga gives himself a moment to look up at Daichi and take in the lovely desperation in his expression. The way his lower lip is swollen now from being pinched between his teeth, and his hat has slipped to the side. He smiles up at him—his stupid, handsome Santa—and then he gives him what he wants. Swallows him deep all at once, then fits his hand around him and sucks him fast and hard, making up for all the teasing with the kind of rough head he knows Daichi loves. The kind that makes him curse under his breath and tangle his fingers tight in Suga’s hair, his back arching and legs trembling. He comes so quickly Suga almost isn’t ready for it, heavy and hot all over his tongue. Dripping over his lips and chin when he opens his mouth and lets Daichi make a mess of him.

“Ho..ho...holy shit,” Daichi says. “That was good.”

Suga just stares at him. He loves him so much. He’s going to murder him.

“You did _not,”_ he says.

Daichi smiles at him without a hint of shame. “I would have said it when I was coming, but fuck...that hit me fast.”

“I would have ended you,” Suga tells him. He’s barely kidding. “Get over here.”

Daichi is still grinning when he leans over, letting Suga pull him into a messy kiss. He moans into Suga’s mouth a little when he tastes himself all over his tongue, and Suga’s own arousal flares up even more intensely.

“You owe me,” he says, pulling Daichi right off the chair. “For besmirching good sex with your horrible puns.”

“Was gonna give it to you anyway,” Daichi tells him smugly, pressing him onto his back and palming him hard as he leans over him. “Santa _is_ a giver, you know.”

Suga can’t help it, it’s probably because all the blood has gone between his legs, but he laughs too hard to give Daichi the punch in the stomach he deserves. And then he can’t even think about the hat or the jokes anymore. He’s being kissed and undressed and tasted, taken apart by Daichi’s extremely capable hands.

“Oh my _God,”_ he cries, just a moment before Daichi takes him over the edge, his fingers inside him, fist tight around his cock, and tongue hot and slick over his nipple. It’s so good, coming like this, with his whole body burning under Daichi’s touch. He almost thinks the tree must really have ignited for him to feel this deliciously hot, but when the blood finally stops pounding in his head and his eyes flutter open, it’s still there above them. Concerningly dry, but intact.

“Just a saint, actually.”

“Huh?” Suga asks, watching Daichi look around for the hat that must have fallen off at some point.

“You called me God,” Daichi explains, settling the hat back on his head. “But Nicholas was just—”

Suga pulls the hat down hard over Daichi’s face. He tackles him to the ground and tickles him mercilessly until Daichi’s laughter has gone soundless, his pink cheeks wet with tears.

“Okay! Okay!” he wheezes when he can’t take anymore, flinging his hat off in defeat and rolling Suga over to pin him down. “You win...no more Santa.”

“Santa’s not the problem. It’s _you.”_

“Oh...well, you’re stuck with me,” Daichi tells him, burying his face in Suga’s neck and blowing a raspberry on him.

Suga doesn’t even pretend to be upset about this. He feels so good with Daichi pressed against him, so warm and flushed from sex and laughter, and he just wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight. “Alright,” he says.

“Alright?”

“Hmm...you have your charms. Santa wasn’t so bad either,” he admits.

Daichi smiles at him brilliantly, before brushing pine needles out of his hair and kissing him slowly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I might even blow you again tonight if you get this fucking tree out of here.”

Daichi is still not in a hurry to remove the tree, and Suga can’t get himself to be either with the way Daichi’s kissing him so tenderly in the middle of the floor now. Eventually they do pull themselves together and flick away the needles that have stuck to their bare skin. They box up the ornaments and garlands, and drag the rapidly thinning tree out to the curb, working together to sweep up the mess it left behind.

“Well,” Suga says, when they’ve finally flopped down on the couch. “Did I earn my place on the nice list?”

“Are you....are you opening the door to more Santa jokes?”

‘Maybe,” Suga says.

“My last one almost got me killed.”

“Your timing was completely inappropriate, Daichi.”

“Maximum reaction that way, though.”

Suga sighs and hides his smile in Daichi’s shoulder. “You’re hopeless.”

“I think, technically, you earned a place on the naughty list.”

That’s...probably accurate. Suga hums his approval and laces his fingers through Daichi’s. “I like when you say _naughty.”_

This is dangerous information to give Daichi. Suga knows this even before his boyfriend gives him a sidelong glance, eyebrows raised.

The tree is finally gone, but Suga has a feeling the hat will be sticking around for quite a while, and he really doesn’t mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [ellessey-writes](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and you can find the rest of my AO3 DaiSuga works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=836528&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Ellessey).


End file.
